Une date qu'on oublie pas
by ClemTrafalgar
Summary: C'est un jour comme les autres pour Law, mais il découvre qu'il va bientôt mourir. Il se rebelle contre ça et défie Doflamingo et sa clique. Un tas de choses va faire qu'il va atterrir sous les ordres de Corazon. Malgré des débuts difficiles entre eux deux, une certaine relation née et c'est un 6 octobre qu'elle s'effondre à cause d'une homme.


Une date qu'on n'oublies pas

En lisant le scan du 18 septembre 2014, à la vue de Corazon, j'ai voulu écrire ma version de l'enfance de Law sans savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Alors si des choses sont fausses, c'est normal, ceci est **ma **version.

J'avais aussi envie d'écrire un petit OS pour l'anniversaire du beau chirurgien sexy **

J'espère que vous allez aimé et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Tous les personnage sont à Oda sauf Stay qui est né de mon esprit tordu.

Disclaimer : Mouahaha ! Oui j'ai créer /sbaf/peut-être pas en fait *me protège des futurs coups de louches*

Personnages présents : Law, Corazon, Doflamingo, Diamante, Trébol

Rating : T , car expressions vulgaire et actions implicites.

**Attention !** Spoil pour ceux qui ne lisent **pas** les scans !

Les reviews c'est en dessous.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le six octobre n'est pas une date réjouissante pour Law. C'est plutôt un jour sinistre, un qu'il veut oublier à tout jamais, celui qu'il hait le plus. Le jour ou Doflamingo a tué son seul repair, celui qui l'a recueillit malgré des débuts difficiles entre eux deux, Corazon était tout pour lui. Il avait remplacé son père qui était toujours dans son cabinet entrain d'ausculter ses patients ou bien il était occupé à tromper sa mère avec ses maîtresses. Tandis que elle sa mère, était détruite en apprenant la tromperie de son propre mari et tomba assez vite entre les mains de l'alcool et de la drogue jusqu'à en payer le prix, la mort.<p>

* * *

><p>Un jour, d'hiver et de froid total, le petit Trafalgar Junior revint de l'école seul , comme toujours. Jamais personne ne revenait le chercher lors des sorties des classes, personnes ne lui parlait, personnes ne l'approchait seul une seule personne , son seul ami du nom de Stay. Ce gamin avait le même âge que Law, mais un peu plus grand. Des grands yeux bleus qui se reflétaient dans la neige qui perlait le sol et ses cheveux blonds courts était dissimulés sous un bonnet et son nez reçu le même sort, mais lui était enfoncé dans une écharpe rouge bien chaude tricotée par sa grand-mère. La personne qui s'occupait de lui depuis la mort de sa mère, car son père ne remplissait pas cette tâche.<p>

Malheureusement son ami fut tuer par la ravageuse épidémie d'y il y a quelques mois.

Depuis ce jour, Trafalgar s'enfermait dans sa chambre à étudier la médecine ou bien partait dans la forêt pour aller chercher son prochain patient qui passerait sur sa table d'opération, son bureau. De toute façon son père ne s'occupait plus de lui et avait ramené l'une de ses conquêtes d'une nuit à la maison profitant de la récente mort de sa femme légitime. Son père lui avait dit qu'il était important pour un enfant d'avoir une mère.C'est plus un pute qu'une mère ! Avait répliqué Law qui se prit une gifle monumentale de la part de son père.

Le premier lundi du mois de Mars était le premier jour qu'il sortit de sa chambre depuis la mort de Stay. Le chapeau que celui-ci lui avait offert pour l'un de ses anniversaire visé sur la tête . Les mains dans les poches, le jeune Trafalgar s'enfonça dans la décharge de son île natale. Il shoota dans les déchets qui eurent le malheur d'être sur son chemin. Toute la journée il resta dans cette décharge, c'était l'endroit où il se retrouvait avec Stay après l'école. Il revit plusieurs des bons moment qu'il a passé avec.

La nuit commença à montrer le bout de son nez et Law décida qu'il était temps de rentrer, à contre cœur, chez son père et sa « mère ».

* * *

><p>Lorsque qu'il pénétra dans la maison, des gémissements du la chambre de son père se firent entendre. Law soupira en se doutant bien de ce que les adultes de la maison étaient en train de faire. Malgré son jeune âge, il savait déjà beaucoup de chose que ce soit au point de vue médecine ou point de vue vie.<p>

Law prit un verre d'eau et décida d'aller dormir même si il savait que ses « parents » n'auraient pas finis avant un moment et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'endormir tout de suite.

Alors qu'il se prépara à monter par les escaliers à l'étage, son regard fut attirer par un document sur la table avec son nom marqué dessus. Il redescendit les deux marches qu'il avait monté et pris le document en question : c'était son dossier médical.

- Pourquoi est-il là ? Se demanda-t-il en prenant le dossier.

Il l'ouvrit et il commença à le feuilleter. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le dossier tomba au sol et des larmes perlèrent les joues du l'enfant d'à peine dix ans. Il vient de découvrir qu'il allait mourir dans exactement deux ans et trois mois de la même maladie qui a tué son ami.

Sans plus attendre, Law courut dans sa chambre, toujours en larme, et attrapa quelque chose qu'il cachait depuis la mort de sa mère sous son lit.

Des bombes.

- Si je n'ai pas le droit de vivre, plus personne n'a le droit !

Sur ces mots, il sortit de sa maison malgré la temps glacial et il s'enfonça dans la neige qui fouetta son visage frêle. Il arriva en ville et la traversa en ayant une destination bien précise : le repaire des Donquichotte Family. Pourquoi là-bas ? C'est simple c'est eux qui ont lancé cette épidémie, ils l'ont ramenés de leur pays ! Enfin pas vraiment, l'épidémie qui avait fait rage quelques mois plutôt sur l'île et qui sévit encore dans quelques coins reculés, était tout à fait artificiel. Elle avait été créer par eux, sans raison.

Elle avait tuer son ami et allait le tuer, ils allaient le tuer

Il poussa la porte du repaire de Doflamingo et entra sans gêne. Les gardes le laissèrent passer, trop surprit de voir un gamin de dix ans armée jusqu'aux dents débarqué sans raison. Il arriva à hauteur de Doflamingo. Il le reconnu facilement, car il l'avait déjà vue venir dans son petit village.

- Toi ! Grogna Law. Je vais tout faire sauter.

- Fufufu...Qu'est ce qu'un gamin comme toi peut bien tuer ? Une mouche ?

- J'ai des bombes !

Le grand blond se leva et s'avança vers lui. Law fut obligé de lever les yeux pour le regarder, tellement il était grand. Le blog empoigna le gamin par la gorge et le plaqua contre un mur.

- Fufufu...tu ne serais sûrement pas ma première victime...ni la dernière.

Il augmenta la pression qu'il exerçait sur la cou de Law et celui-ci devint bleu.

- Mais tu as du cran et j'aime les personnes comme toi même si tu n'es qu'un vulgaire gosse de riche.

Law tenta de rester conscient malgré le taux d'oxygène qui diminuait dans son corps.

- Fufufu...Tu me tueras peut-être la prochaine fois qui sait ?

Sur ces paroles, le jeune Law perdit conscience.

- Ramassez moi cette chose. Ordonna Doffy en essuyant sa main.

* * *

><p>Les jours qui suivèrent, le petit Trafalgar retourna chez la Donquichotte Doflamingo afin de tuer Doflamingo lui-même, mais il fut battu et tomba dans l'inconscience à chaque fois. Au bout d'une semaine d'acharnement, Doflamingo lui proposa un marché.<p>

Voilà pourquoi ils se trouvèrent à la décharge afin d'en parler. Doflamingo fut accompagné de deux de ses subordonnés : Trébol et Diamante.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Cracha le gamin qui ne portait plus les bombes depuis quelques jours.

- Fufufu..Tu n'as pas beaucoup de patience.

- ...

- Bref, je veux que tu rejoignes mon équipage.

- Quoi ?! Un gamin ? Non, mais tu es tombé sur la tête Doffy ? S'exclama Diamante.

- Qui va s'occuper de ce sale gosse ? Demanda Trébol en reniflant.

- Corazon bien sûr. Fit simplement le Waka-sama.

- Mais ...Doffy. Tu sais bien que ton frère déteste les gosses.

- Je le sais merci. Fufufu

- Je n'ai pas encore dis oui. Fit calmement Law en ramenant les adultes sur terre.

- Eh ben, dis nous ta réponse.

- Non. Coupa Law.

- Comment oses-tu refuser une propositions pareille de notre Waka-sama ?

- Fufufu...Et culotté en plus. Tu as fais ton choix, mais n'espère pas que je te le refasse un jour. Fit Doflamingo en tournant les talons en direction de sa planque.

Un long silence s'ensuit après le départ du corsaire. Diamante et Trébol défigurèrent toujours Law en se demandant pourquoi il avait refuser cette offre alors que rien ne le retenait sur cette île.

Trébol ne pouvant plus de se retourner les méninges afin de trouver une réponse, s'approcha de Law, un peu trop près.

- Dis nous pourquoi tu as refusé son offre gamin.

Le ténébreux aux cernes le fixa droit dans les yeux sans aucune peur et dit simplement.

- Parce qu'il ne me reste que deux ans et trois mois à vivre.

- Comment tu peux le savoir. Demanda le Pique.

- Parce que je l'ai vu dans les dossiers de mon père.

- Ton père est donc doc'.

-...

- Corazon aussi c'est dommage de laisser passer une occasion pareille. Ricana Trébol en reculant. Viens rentrons à la planque, il commence à faire nuit.

Son compère hocha la tête et ils tournèrent tous les deux les talons.

- Attendez !

A l'attende de la voix du Law, les deux membres de la Donquichotte Family sourièrent : pas trop dur à convaincre le gamin.

- J'accepte. Je viens avec vous.

- Fufufu.. Bien joué les gars. Rigola le petit den den mushi caché dans la veste de Diamante. Dites lui qu'il peut venir vivre avec nous dés demain.

- Bien. Chuchota Diamante en se tournant vers le gamin. On t'attend demain à la planque, tu connais la route n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Bien, à demain donc et crève pas entre temps, ce serait con.

Sur ces mots, Trébol et Dimante disparaissèrent de la décharge en rompant le contact avec le den den mushi.

* * *

><p>~ Le lendemain ~<p>

Un gamin d'à peine dix ans rentra dans le fameux repaire du la Donquichotte Family. Il n'avait rien avec lui pour partir, juste son bonnet et ses vêtements trop légers pour la saison. Son père ne vit même pas sa fugue et encore moins les autres personnes qui fréquentaient le petit Trafalgar. Il faut dire qu'il était très discret et avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'amis pour vivre heureux.

- Te voilà enfin ! Fufufu...Bienvenue parmi nous Law.

A l'entende de son nom, il frissonna. Il detestait son prénom. Law voulait dire Loi en anglais, mais lui ne voulait respecter aucunes lois, il voulait vivre comme il le voulait entouré de personnes qu'il tient et non par des assassins aussi malpropres que cette « famille ». Des gens rejetés oui !

Law marcha en direction de Doflamingo, mais il fut stopper par des exclamations venant d'une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et un autre...garçon aux grandes dents de lapin.

* - Corazon est rentré ! Fit la fille.

Law ignora cette explosion de joie et se tourna de nouveau en direction de son nouveau chef, mais celui-ci avait disparu.

L'homme tomba juste à côté de Law et il le regarda avec un regard neutre et désintéressant. Il se relava et sans prévenir frappa les deux gamins en face qui avait crier lorsqu'il avait passé le seuil de la porte. Le jeune Trafalgar regarda la scène sans dire un mot pendant que ce Corazon s'assoit dans un fauteuil. Law le fixa sans piper un mot. La petite fille se releva et se dirigea vers lui avec un thé chaud.

- Voici votre thé chaud Cora-san. Fit-elle en lui présentant.

Il le prit et le but d'un traite, mais le recracha aussitôt. Il était sûrement très chaud.

- Corazon ! Tu as finis ton boulot ? Donne vite la thune. Ordonna Diamante qui semblait bien le connaître.

- Ton nom c'est Law, c'est bien ça ? Lui aussi à la grade de commandant, il s'appelle...Corazon il est maladroit et manque cruellement d'attention...mais il possède un talent certain, sans doute dû à son ascendance. C'est le jeune frère du capitaine Doffy. Il est muet à cause d'un choc vécu dans le passé, mais nous ignorons lequel.

Pendant que Law écoutait , ledit Corazon empoigna son chapeau et il sursauta.

*Qu'est ce qu'il fait ce malade ? Pensa le gamin.*

- Il déteste les gosses aussi. Termina Diamante.

Law sentit ses pieds se décollés du sol et il s'envola dans les airs en passant par les fenêtres pour terminer sa course dans de la ferraille.

Corazon piocha dans sa veste et en sortit un paquet de cigarette. Il l'alluma et enflamma son manteau de plumes noires.

- Corazon a prit feu ! S'écria Baby 5.

* * *

><p>~Au même moment dans l'amas de ferraille où est tombé Law~<p>

Une petite masse se releva difficilement de sa chute. Le gamin d'à peine dix était en sang et il se tint la tête.

* C'est quoi son problème à ce fou ? Je vais le tuer ! Jura Law dans ses pensées.*

* * *

><p>~Quelques années plus tard~<p>

Aujourd'hui, ça fait pile deux ans et trois moi que Law est arrivé dans la Donquichotte Family. Il allait mourir d'une seconde à l'autre et il le savait.

Le pré-adolescent en question était dans sa chambre, encore, en train de lire un livre sur la médecine. Il fut perturbé dans son activité lorsque quelqu'un vint toquer à sa porte. Seule une seule personne toquait poliment à la porte de Law, tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas demander de rentrer par la voix.

- Entre Cora-san s'est ouvert.

La relation entre ses deux hommes-enfants avait évoluée en amitié voir même de la fraternité. Law remplaçait Doflamingo pour Corazon et Corazon remplaçait son père pour Law. Law n'aimait pas beaucoup parlé et le fait que Corazon était muet l'arrangeait.

- Law posa son livre et regarda son « frère ».

- Un problème Cora-san ?

Pour seul réponse, le commandant de la section cœur tendit un petit coffret à Law. Ce dernier le prit, un peu perplexe et surprit.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne rien m'offrir pour mon anniversaire, cette date n'a rien de marquant ni même joyeux pour moi.

- ...

Il soupira et ouvrit le coffret.

Le pré-adolescent écarquilla les yeux à la vue de son cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que c'est ?! Le Ope Ope no Mi ! Tu l'as volé à Waka-sama ? Mais il va te tuer si il l'apprend.

Comme seule réponse Cora posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule pour qu'il se calme. Law comprit très bien le message traduit par des gestes.

- Comment veux tu que je ma calme ?! Il va te tuer !

Il secoua la tête pour le rassurer et lui tendit le fruit en lui faisant signe de la mangé.

Car oui, ce fruit permettait de guérir Law de sa maladie incurable et de lui promettre la vie. Doflamingo l'avait acheté, mais il voulait la faire mangé à Sugar, mais celle-ci avait mangé, sans le vouloir, un fruit du démon en forme de raisin. Alors Doffy décida de garder le fruit afin de le revendre plus tard.

- Mais enfin ! Je ne peux pas je veux mourir moi.

La réaction fut immédiate. Law se prit une gifle magistrale de Corazon. Il détestait qu'on tient si peu à la vie, car sa mère aussi n'avait plus la joie de vivre ni même la motivation et s'est laissée mourir.

Law frotta sa joue rougie et lança un regard noir à son supérieur. Un blanc s'installa et Cora s'assit sur le lit en faisant signe au plus jeune de s'asseoir à côté. Ce qu'il fit sans bronché. Il prit le fruit et croqua dedans. Son visage se défigueara à cause de l'acidité du fruit. Il l'avala et s'essuya la bouche.

Son « père » de remplacement lui sourit, content.

* Maintenant tu vas pouvoir vivre. Pensa-t-il. Pas comme moi... *

Sans prévenir, il prit le gamin dans ses bras. Leur premier et dernier vrai câlin...mais ça seul Corazon le savait.

* * *

><p>~Le soir même~<p>

Law s'endormit en plein milieu de sa lecture et Corazon le recouvra de sa couverture en souriant légèrement. Il posa son **manteau à son nom sur le dos à côté de lui et s'en alla vers le bureau de son grand frère.

Il entra et referma la porte dans un bruit sourd. Doflmaingo stoppa son tourne disque lorsqu'il entendit son frère entrer dans la pièce et s'avança vers lui.

- Te voilà cher...frère. Fit Doflamingo sur un ton sarcastique. Depuis quand tu voles mes affaires ? C'est nouveau ça !

- ...

- Je déteste qu'on me prenne des choses, tu devrait le savoir depuis le temps.

- ...

- Pourquoi tant vouloir sauvé la vie d'un gamin insignifiant ? Hein pourquoi?! S'énerva l'aîné en frappant sur son bureau. Tu sais combien valait ce fruit qui permet de donner la vie éternel ?!

- ...

- Ah mais oui tu ne peux pas me répondre, tu es muet. Se moqua-t-il. La mort de maman t'a tant touché ?

Le cadet serra les poings en grognant silencieusement.

Doflamingo sortit un pistolet et le pointa sur son frère.

- Tu as toujours été le préféré. Celui de papa et maman ! Tout simplement parce que tu était plus beau selon eux et que c'était toi la fierté de la famille. Tss...Laisse moi rire. Tu es comparable à une loque ! Cracha le Corsaire.

* * *

><p>~ Au même moment dans la chambre de Law~<p>

Law se réveilla tout doucement, sortit de son lit et regarda le manteau de Corazon.

- Il a dû l'oublier. Fit-il en le prenant. Je vais lui ramener.

Il se leva et l'enfila, car il fessait froid ce mois-ci à Dressrosa. Il parcourra les couloirs du palais qu'il connaissait par cœur. Arrivé à hauteur de sa chambre, il entendit des coups de feu provenir du bureau de Doflamingo. Sans réfléchir, Law se dirigea vers cette pièce. Il entra sans autorisation et vit le corps de son supérieur gisant dans son sang à terre.

- Co..Cora..Cora-san!

Doflamingo tira deux fois de plus dans le corps presque sans vie du son petit frère. Law resta figé là, sous le choc. Son corps ne bougeait plus et il regarda horrifié la scène face à lui.

La fumée due aux tirs flotta dans l'air et Doflamingo afficha un grand sourire satisfait en se tournant vers Law.

- J'espère que tu es prêt pour monter sur le siège de Coeur ? Fufufu~

Law prit ses jambes à son cou les larmes aux yeux. Le manteau de son défunt supérieur toujours sur le dos. Il passa vite dans sa chambre et prit son Nodachi. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre et plus rien ne le retenait ici. Il se dirigea vers la sortie du manoir et entendit des pas derrière lui. Doflamingo a dû donner l'ordre de l'attraper et de l'empêché de s'enfuir.

Une fois dehors, il sprinta jusqu'au port et sauta dans la première embarcation. Il s'entimoufla dans le manteau en revissant son chapeau sur sa tête et serrant ***Kikoku entre ses bras.

Il vient de perdre la seule personne qui lui était chère.

Il a trahit Doflamingo, un extrêmement dangereux.

Il a survécu à une maladie incurable.

Il est partit de cet enfer.

C'est sûrement le pire anniversaire que peut subir une personne...

* * *

><p>*Ce passage est vraiment celui que c'est passé dans le scan, je ne fais que de le recopié en mettant les interprétation de Law.<p>

**C'est le manteau que Law porte lors de l'arc Dressrosa si jamais vous avez pas fait le lien.

*** Nom du Nodachi de Law

Ouf ! J'y suis arrivée, écrire un OS de plus de 10 pages en moins d'une semaine. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai terminé cet OS le 29 septembre 2014, donc si des choses ne sont pas vraies par rapport au prochain scan. Commencrez pas à crier au scandale que je ne suis pas la trame de l'histoire et blablabla.

Je n'ai pas modifié cet écrit après la lecture de scan du 3 septembre 2014.

Bref, merci de laisser une petite reviews et j'espère que ça vous a plus. Même si c'est pas très joyeux.

Je tiens à m'excusée pour les fautes d'ortographe présentes, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour les exterminée, mais il est possible que quelques fautes résistent. Si quelqu'un se propose comme correcteur/ correctrice, je suis preneuse.

Sur ce bisous et dormez bien cette journée les jeunes !


End file.
